


True Sacrifice

by symmetricallywholocked



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ultimate Sacrifice, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetricallywholocked/pseuds/symmetricallywholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death the Kid never really thought about dying. He never wondered what it would be like. He wasn't very afraid of it. But he is now. Because Kid now knows that in less than 24 hours, he will die. But how can he prevent it when he knows it will save someone's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So here is chapter 1! As soon as I saw episode 3 of the anime, Kid became my favorite character. I kept thinking he needed more moments, so here you go! I have this bad habit of wanting my favorite characters to go through hell so be warned.

Death the Kid woke up at exactly eight o’clock. He stretched and let out a big yawn before checking his room for anything asymmetrical.

_Damn it! What’s that piece of dust doing there!_ Kid rushed over and removed the tiny particle with a pair of tweezers, carefully disposing of the abomination in the trash bin. That was close, he thought.

Kid got dressed in his usual black suit and combed his hair as he did every day, but something felt off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it continued to bother him as he ate his breakfast. Kid was so out of it, he didn't even complain about the asymmetrical mess Patty was currently making with the syrup.

“Kid, you okay?” Liz asked looking concerned. “You look like you’re worried about something.”

_I shouldn't let them worry_ , Kid thought. _It’s probably nothing anyway_. “I’m fine. Just got a lot on my mind today.” Liz frowned, but didn't push. Besides, she was too busy trying to get Patty to stop pouring syrup on the table.

* * *

 

At school, Kid was very distracted. He had a headache and his conscious seemed to be screaming at him that something was wrong. _But what_? he thought. _Is there something wrong or am I just being paranoid? What could it-_

“Kid? Are you paying attention?” Dr. Stein asked, interrupting Kid’s thoughts.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Dr. Stein,” Kid mumbled. He could feel the other students’ stares. A sudden jolt of pure terror hit Kid and his eyes widened. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but it left his heart racing and his breathing irregular. Stein didn't notice, but Soul was looking at him funny.

_What’s with Kid?_ Soul wondered, staring at the reaper. _For a minute there, he looked scared. No, that’s not the word. Terrified._

When class finally ended, Kid rushed out of the room, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. _Should I tell father?_ he thought. _No. He’d panic if he thought there was something wrong with me. Is there? Why do I feel so scared? What is this?_

“Hey Kiddo wait up!” Patty called. Kid turned around and saw Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star, and his weapons looking at him with concern.

“Dude, you okay?” Soul asked.

“Yeah,” Maka nodded. “You've been acting strange today.” Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz nodded in agreement.

“You better tell us what’s eating you,” Black Star said loudly. “Only I can be allowed to defeat you if I’m gonna surpass God!” Tsubaki sweat dropped.

_Oh crap they’re on to me!_ “Guys I’m-”

“Don’t say you’re fine Kid,” Liz sighed, shaking her head. “We’re your friends. We know something’s wrong.”

Kid sighed, looking away from his friends. “I've gotta go,” and with that he left all of them standing there, wanting an explanation.

* * *

 

Once he got home, Kid rushed into his bathroom and locked the door. _What is this feeling?_ he wondered desperately. _What is wrong with me?_ He looked at his reflection and gasped. It was the first time today he had actually looked in a mirror. He usually tried to avoid seeing the three horrible white lines, but they weren't what he was horrified by. In a hazy red lettering, a message was written over his head. No one else would be able to see it, and no human would know what it meant anyway.

"Kid?" Liz's voice rang from the other side of the door. "Why'd you run off like that? What's going on with you?"

_Should I lie?_ Kid thought, panicked by what he saw in the mirror. _Yes, I can't tell anyone. Not even her..._

"I'm alright now," he responded, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. "My stomach wasn't feeling good today, but whatever upset it, I've definitely gotten rid of." The lie really wasn't to big of a stretch anyway: he felt like he really was going to throw up.

"Oh Kid, why didn't you just tell us?" Liz sighed, sounding relieved that it hadn't been anything more serious. 

_If you only knew Liz,_ Kid thought. "Sorry. I wasn't sure what was wrong, so I didn't want anyone to worry."

Liz shook her head.  _That idiot,_ she smiled to herself. "Well next time tell me." Liz walked off leaving Kid with his thoughts.

The reaper struggled to breathe. He looked back at the message again, reading it over an over. His heart was practically leaping out of his chest. The message was simple. It read: protecting another. To anyone else (except Lord Death), it would have seemed trivial, but to Kid, it was so much more. The young shinigami knew what these messages meant. His father had taught him about them.

**Tomorrow, Death the Kid was going to die.**

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you like it so far. Now that Kid knows, he comes the emotional struggle!


End file.
